Damn Hospitals
by Geeksam311
Summary: During a hunt Dean and Sam get hurt. Dean gets Sam to the hospital but hides that he is hurt worse. They catch him and start treatment. But what will happen when while tripping on some serious pain meds he blurts out his love for Sam? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: He has to wake up

Title: Damn Hospital

Chapter 1: He has to wake up.

An: This is my first Supernatural fanfiction. I'm a Destiel girl but this fanfiction was begging to be written. The idea crept up on me in final exams, so write then and there I started writing it and have been ever since.

Disclaimer: If I owned Dean he would have kissed Castiel already. Since this has not happened (yet) I obviously do not own any of this stuff.

Ship: Wincest

Summary: Dean and Sam hunt a vengeful spirit. The spirit makes Sammy go lights out and heads on Dean. Dean gets Sam to the hospital but doesn't tell them he is hurt worse. They catch him and start treating him but while tripping on some serious pain meds he blurts out that he is in love with Sam and I'll let you figure out what happens next.

Word Count: 842

* * *

><p>White. Everything felt white, and clean. The burning of antiseptic soup wafted into his nose, making the little hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. He gradually became aware that he was in a bed, but he didn't open his eyes just yet. He wanted to figure out where he was first. He heard the low beeping of a machine at his side and the sound of an older man breathing. He felt at the sheets, they were woven plastic and with that he knew exactly where he was.<p>

Sam Winchester was in a hospital. With that little fact the memories of last night flashed before his eyes. In a panic he blinked open his eyes and tried to speak. His voice came out as a cough. He tried again, but only managed to rasp out one word, "Dean…" Bobby came in to view making eye contact with Sam he said, "Damn decent of you to join the land of living. You had your idgit of a brother in a mess of worry." He made sure not to mention the fact that he too was worried he didn't need the boy thinking he was going soft now.

Sam started to then sit up. He regretted it immediately but pushed through the dizziness. He really needed to sit up. There was something he needed to know. Once he was up he shook his head once. "Bobby, where is Dean?" He asked hoping his brother hadn't done something stupid whilst knowing in his gut that that he had. It was what his brother did best. "Don't worry he's sleeping in his car. He refused to leave your side until I made him, but not before promising to watch you sleep. He kept going on and on about making sure you didn't wake up alone." Bobby was shaking his head just thinking about it, but Sam grew a little pale. "Shit…" Sam muttered. His brother was really thick sometimes. "Bobby, go get the son of a bitch before he dies. He got stabbed and I'm pretty damn sure he broke at least one rib if not more." Bobby just grimaced and muttered "Idgit." under his breath as he went out to a find Dean.

.

Bobby found him right where he had left him, stretched out in the back of the Impala using his jacket as a pillow. Unfortunately, Dean himself was not the same as the way he was left. Blood had soaked through his white fitted t-shirt and he was unconscious in the place of sleeping while taking on a blue pallor. Bobby checked his pulse immediately. It was faint but still there fighting. Ever fighting in a grim silence just like the stubborn man it belonged to. Bobby then ran for a nurse. With some help they had gotten Dean inside where the doctors raced to save his expiring life.

Unable to stay with Dean, Bobby returned to Sam, who was staring at the wall patiently awaiting news. "Your brother is a piece of work, he is." Bobby said breaking the silence that he had entranced upon and sat in the chair beside Sam's bed. "I take it you found he passed out and bleeding?" Sam asked looking for a clarification. Bobby only nodded. What could he have said? This made same Sam sigh. "The fool has been pulling this shit since we were little. It got to the point where Dad would personally check him over after every hunt. I think the only thing he hates wore than hospitals are rats. But I thought he got better. This hasn't happened in a while." He explained briefly laughing without humor at the absurdity of Dean's fear of rats.

.

Sam himself was fine, a brief concussion from being bashed head first into a boulder but other than that he was good to go. His doctor had even stopped in and said that they only wanted him to stay overnight for observation but if everything stayed the same he could leave in the morning. But unfortunately, Sam good fortune could not be said for his older brother. Their conditions were as stark in comparison and magnitude as their own dispositions. Dean had managed to break three ribs (one of which punctured his lung), dislocate his shoulder, and get an infected six inch gash in his abdomen. According to his doctors Dean was lost twice on the tables and wasn't yet breathing on his own so he was hooked up to a ventilator.

.

Sam was released the next day but didn't leave the hospital. He instead just got dressed and went to sit by his brother's side. It was Sam turn to watch Dean sleep waiting for him to wake up because unlike Sam, Dean had woken up alone. He had woken up alone a lot and it was one of the major reasons the man of steal hated hospitals to this day. The doctors were sketchy on the subject of Dean getting better, but Sam knew. Dean would wake up. He had to. Sam almost lost Dean once. He couldn't do it again. He would wake up. Some stupid injury never stopped his brother before and it wouldn't hurt him now. Dean would live. Sam knew it because if he didn't Sam would die.


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

Title: Damn Hospital

Chapter 2: Awake

An: I know Destiel is OTP and practically canon but Wincest can be good as well. After I'm done with this one I'm going to write a good Destiel until then deal with some Wincest.

Disclaimer: If I owned Dean he would have kissed Castiel already. Since this has not happened (yet) I obviously do not own any of this stuff.

Ship: Wincest

Summary: Dean and Sam hunt a vengeful spirit. The spirit makes Sammy go lights out and heads on Dean. Dean gets Sam to the hospital but doesn't tell them he is hurt worse. They catch him and start treating him but while tripping on some serious pain meds he blurts out that he is in love with Sam and I'll let you figure out what happens next.

Word Count: 817

* * *

><p>Three days later Dean opened his eyes. Sam was on order from the doctor to notify them as soon as Dean woke up. They expected Dean to be in an incredible amount of pain and they weren't wrong. Sam just didn't know that Dean was awake just yet; Dean made sure of that. He silently watched Sam read; Dean recognized the cover as one of Sam's favorite science fiction novels. The scene before him made him think to himself 'Sammy is such a dork.' Though he would never admit that he secretly thought it was adorable, even to himself.<p>

Apparently Sam had come across a particularly amusing part in his book. He put his hand over his mouth and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh that in no way belonged in any hospital, let alone this hospital.

"What's so funny Sasquatch?"Dean asked casually as he pleased aiming to scare his Sammy which he accomplished because his talking caused Sam to jump in surprise.

"You're awake!" He explained half joy half pure relief.

"Oh really Sammy I didn't notice." Dean said with sarcasms and a trademark smirk to seal the deal.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks. I'm fine." Dean said but ruined the sentiment by trying to sit up. Try being the operative word because halfway there, the pain in his chest and abdomen caused him to relent and lower his body back down with a noticeable wince and hiss through his clenched teeth.

"Sometimes I swear, you really are just too much." Sam said while shaking his head slowly so that he his hair swished back and forth. "Even when we were little and went on those damn hunts with dad. You'd get hurt, but it wouldn't matter, and why? Because I was hurt. So as always you would make sure I got fixed and ignore the fact that you were close to death. Even to this day you still fucking ignore your body like the stubborn son of a bitch you are and–as always—you are heck of a lot worse as you were before." Dean clenched his jaw and looked down. He just needed Sam safe. Sam had to be safe. He was about to try and explain, but it was too hard to concentrate. His shoulders hurt, his stomach burned, and every time he took a breath it felt as though he was being stabbed in the chest. It was all making it impossible to stay focused on Sam but, he deserved to understand.

"I…you were hurt…you were hurt." He finally said as if that explained it all, because to him it did.

"You aren't okay. Of fuckin' course you aren't okay. Dammit, I was supposed to call your doctor when you woke up." With this Sam left to go and find Dean's doctor. When Sam was out of the room Dean took the time to check himself. A bandage covered his shoulder and another one covered from his chest to his pelvis. It was bad but he had had worse. Much worse.

When Dean heard footsteps approaching his room, Dean quickly fixed himself and looked like he was taking a nap. His doctor and Sam walked in the room but Dean didn't move. Why not mess with Sam little to show how okay he really was?

"Is he sleeping?" The doctor asked Sam. Sam just simply said with a knowing look,

"No, he's just playing around; watch." Sam walked over to Dean and put his mouth to Dean's ear. "Bobby had to cut up the Impala to get you out. Sorry it's a mess." At this he opened his and jumped, only to hiss with pain and groan as he lowered himself down.

"Dammit, Sammy you suck."

The doctor cleared his throat. "Hello, I am Dr. Roberts." Dean nodded and moved to shake his hand only to wince frowning. "I'll get you some pain medication." With this the doctor left to get said pain medication. As soon as he was out of ear shot Dean turned to Sam.

"Sam what happened to my baby?" He said close to hysterics; he loved working on cars but he hated when his car was damaged.

"Nothing happened. Bobby doesn't have a death wish. You would kill him and then me." Sam supplied, laughing nervously, and then sighed. "I only said that so the doctor could see that you were in pain. So he could go and fix it. If you weren't feigning sleep that would have been a lot easier," Sam explained causing Dean to nod obviously relieved.

"Thanks," he muttered before closing his eyes and actually falling asleep. He dreamed of a happier time when Sam was still in high school and their dad was still alive. It wasn't great, but it was all he had. So his sleeping face smiled because to him that was the best time ever.

* * *

><p>An: I would like to take this time to thank my lovely beta and wife, kumakumajiro14. She is really good at what she does.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Forced Confession

Though

Title: Damn Hospital

Chapter 3: Forced Confession

Beta Note: This is the chapter in which our dear author decides to make it a self insert! I'm kidding I'm kidding. Mostly. (Author Note: She no longer knows what she meant and I have no clue but I'll leave it here as a taste of her in this.

An: I've decided the in my head Supernatural has Wincest for the first three season then wildly diverges to Destiel from Lazarus Rising forward. This is due to Sam turning into an evil son of a bitch and Castiel loving Dean ridiculously during the fourth season. Thus, this fic is justified due to the fact that it takes place after John died but before Sammy dies.

Disclaimer: If I owned Dean he would have kissed Castiel already. Since this has not happened (yet) I obviously do not own any of this stuff.

Ship: Wincest

Summary: Dean and Sam hunt a vengeful spirit. The spirit makes Sammy go lights out and heads on Dean. Dean gets Sam to the hospital but doesn't tell them he is hurt worse. They catch him and start treating him but while tripping on some serious pain meds he blurts out that he is in love with Sam and I'll let you figure out what happens next.

Word Count: 572

* * *

><p>Dean awoke to being shaken by Sam. "Wake up and take your damn meds Dean," he said, which only served to make the trademark smirk form on Dean's face.<p>

"Calm down Samantha, we don't need those pretty little panties of your in a bunch do we? I'm awake to take the damn pills, happy?" At this Dr. Roberts chuckled and handed Dean two cups: one with water and one with enough painkillers to have him high as a kite. Like the good patient he most certainly was not, Dean took all of the pills and drank all of the water. He was slighting disappointed when he realized that the pain medication wouldn't work on contact and would take at least another fifteen minutes to work. He was still in a little too much pain for meaningful conversation so he yet again took a nap, hoping that he could sleep until the meds numbed him out. He hated not being able to move without hurting somewhere. During this nap Sam decided it was time for him to stretch his legs and get something to eat. So Bobby stepped into his role and watched him sleep.

During Bobby's Dean-sitting time Dean awoke in a half lucid state. "Bobby…" He said squinting. "Where is Sammy?" He slurred as he looked around the room for younger brother.

"He just went to get something to eat." Bobby reassured. Dean nodded and stared at the wall thoughtful.

"'M glad it's me in the bed instead of him. Would die if he wasn't 'round. But he can't know why. No one can. Not ever…" He said, saying the last bit more to himself than anything unaware that he was saying it instead of just thinking it.

Bobby grumbled a bit then but readjusted his attitude thinking he might be able to squeeze an answer out of Dean who at the moment was too high to notice.

"Why can't anyone know? He's your brother you idgit." Trying to understand Dean was something Bobby had tried in the past. Though all of his inquiry hit a solid wall, Dean would get pissed off and storm out taking and not come back for at least a few hours if not days. Yet the old hunter was about to get something that even he wouldn't want to try and dissect.

"That's just it. He's my baby brother. It's gross. It's wrong. 'N dad would kill me. No one would understand. I don't even understand. Sammy would hate me. There's something wrong with me."

By this point his slurring was barely above a whisper. Sam who was listening behind the door with a fast paced heart had to lean in, pressing his ear against the door. Desperate for an answer, preferably the one he had always known. But Dean's energy was fading fast he would fall asleep soon. But right before he closed his eyes he looked at Bobby and said, "Goin' ta hell. 'M in love with my baby brother." Sam's heart stopped its frantic beating. He jumped up hitting his head on the door frame. Wide eyed he walked in. Bobby looked as if he'd seen his dead wife coming back for him. But Dean smiled. In his sleep he felt lighter so he smiled. Oblivious to the chaos he had just reaped he smiled and for a brief moment so did Sam. Looking fondly at his older brother, he could smile.

* * *

><p>An: I'm thinking of writing an AU Destiel fic but gender bended. With Always-a-Girl!Dean and Always-a-Girl!Castiel. Just due to the fact that I love Deana and Castiella as characters and Aus are love. What do you guys think? Review and tell me.<p>

Ps. Thank You to kumakumajiro14 for being a fabulous Beta!


	4. Chapter 4: Jitters and Anxiety

Title: Damn Hospital

Chapter 4: Jitters and Anxiety

Beta Note: No Beta used so don't be upset if there is minor errors.

An: I'm so sorry I've been neglecting this story so much shit has been happening. And it just kind of got put on the back burner. But I promise I'll be better. Its summer now, I have time again.

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, I would fire Sera Gamble. Dean and Cas would have already gotten married in New York. And Bobby sure as fuck wouldn't have died. Since non of these things are true I do not own Supernatural.

Ship: Wincest

Summary: Dean and Sam hunt a vengeful spirit. The spirit makes Sammy go lights out and heads on Dean. Dean gets Sam to the hospital but doesn't tell them he is hurt worse. They catch him and start treating him but while tripping on some serious pain meds he blurts out that he is in love with Sam and I'll let you figure out what happens next.

Word Count:740

Dean slept still, completely unmoving save for the minute rise and fall of his chest. But up above in the waking world the two hunters in his room were frantic. Bobby paced back and forth waiting for Dean to wake up. What could he had meant? Did he mean any of it? Was it just the pills talking or was it something more? Bobby had to know. So he wore a hole in floor walking back and forth. But he was a picture of calm compared to Sam. The young man was jittery in a way that would make you question whether he had a neurological tick. His foot tapped rapidly and his fingers drummed at his knees. 'How could this be happing?' he questioned himself over and over again.

It was common knowledge that he left for Stanford because he didn't want to be a hunter and he didn't want to be near his father. But there was another reason, one other reason, as to why he left to go to college in California. He too had a brother complex. While growing up he always had a minor thing for his brother. But he dismissed it as that his brother was perfect. Because he was. He was strong, brave, courageous, everything he needed to be. Though, as they got older his hero worship crossed a little over the line. After a while he realized that he fell in love with Dean. It was wrong; it made him feel dirty inside. So he left. Got away and ended up with a girl who had his brother's face. He wasn't completely happy, but it was enough. Well, enough until Dean showed up on his doorstep, desperate. Then, upon coming home, Jess was killed and there was nothing left but to go follow Dean. And all the old feeling came back. But if it was just him, he could just live with his brothers company. It didn't matter as long as he had that at least. But Dean had just said, but he couldn't have meant it. Could he have? Sam didn't know. He didn't know what to do, what to say, he was lost and the son of a bitch wouldn't wake the fuck up.

After a while, a pretty nurse came in. Dean was still sleeping in his pain med induced slumber and the two men were still a mess. "He said something didn't he?" She asked with a knowing look. Bobby nodded and Sam remained twitching. "We get this a lot. But you better put yourselves right before he wakes up. I've never seen a patient remember what they said. But whatever it was, don't take it too hard on him. Since he said it while medicated he must have felt really bad about it." She smiled. "You two should really follow his lead. Especially you," she pointed to Sam, "I haven't seen you sleep since the first day you were let out." Sam only shrugged. I didn't matter if he hadn't slept he wasn't' going to anytime soon even if he wasn't determined to stay by his brother's side. His nerve wouldn't let him. But Bobby might as well go get some rest.

"Bobby you should go and get some sleep back at the motel. Can't sleep just yet I'm too jittery. But there's no reason you should stay here with me. Bobby gave him a look, trying to decide whether it was worth the fight to make Sam take off first. Coming to the conclusion that even if he went back first Sam wouldn't sleep Bobby nodded.

"Fine, idjit. But you better be ready to sleep when I get back. I'm not taking no for an answer you hear?"

"Okay, Bobby." Sam said, he was weary from the whole situation. Bobby left to go back to his hotel.

Sam just stared at his brother. He looked so peaceful. Dean hadn't looked that peaceful in a long time. Not since Dad died. He always looked so serious now. But right now he looked like a little boy. Sleeping like the dead. Like everything was alright.

The nurse from before came in with a glass of what she called water. Though, Sam could use it. But in that glass was some sleeping pills crushed up and Sam lapsed into a dreamless sleep. Nothing can cure jitters like a cold glass of sedatives. Sam needed the sleep more than most.


End file.
